1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector more conveniently operated by a user when the user pivotally assembles the shell to the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to rapid developments of electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, etc, the electronic products are muli-functioned to meet with different requirements of customers. The own capacity of the electronic products are not large enough for memorizing so such information. External, portable electrical cards are invented for adding capacity of the electronic products and accordingly, electrical card connectors are popularly assembled on printed circuit boards of the electronic products for receiving the electrical cards. The electrical card connectors transmit signals between the electrical cards and the electronic products.
Taiwan Pat. No. M272256 issued on Aug. 1, 2005 discloses a card connector. The card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metal cover pivotally assembled onto the insulative housing, and a pair of metal pads assembled between the insulative housing and the metal cover. The metal pads may be soldered on a printed circuit board for discharging static charges accumulated on the metal cover. The insulative housing forms a pivoting portion and the metal pad defines a pivoting slot. The metal cover forms a pivot extending through the pivoting slot and secured on the pivoting portion. The metal pad comprises a fixing portion retained on the pivoting portion, a flat portion defining the pivoting slot and contacting with the metal cover for grounding, and a soldering portion connecting the fixing portion and the flat portion. The user pivots the metal cover from an opening position towards a closed position relative to the insulative housing, such that the pivot moves in the pivoting slot. Because the pivot engages rigid inner walls of the pivoting slot, the pivot is prone to be damaged. Or the pivot may be difficult to move in the pivoting slot, thus frustrating operation of the user.
Hence, an electrical card connector that can be more conveniently operated by a user is desired.